Latching mechanisms (i.e., “latches”) are utilized in a variety of commercial and industrial applications, such as automobiles, airplanes, trucks, and the like. For example, an automotive closure, such as a door for an automobile passenger compartment, is typically hinged to swing between open and closed positions and conventionally includes a door latch that is housed between inner and outer panels of the door. The door latch functions in a well-known manner to latch the door when it is closed and to lock the door in the closed position or to unlock and unlatch the door so that the door can be opened manually.
The door latch can be operated remotely from inside the passenger compartment by two distinct operators—a sill button or electric switch that controls the locking function and a handle that controls the latching function. The door latch is also operated remotely from the exterior of the automobile by a handle or push button that controls the latching function. A second distinct exterior operator, such as a key lock cylinder, may also be provided to control the locking function, particularly in the case of a front vehicle door. Each operator is accessible outside the door structure and extends into the door structure where it is operatively connected to the door latch mechanism by a cable actuator assembly or linkage system located inside the door structure.
Vehicles, such as passenger cars, are therefore commonly equipped with individual door latch assemblies, which secure respective passenger and driver side doors to the vehicle. Each door latch assembly is typically provided with manual release mechanisms or lever for unlatching the door latch from the inside and outside of the vehicle, e.g. respective inner and outer door handles. In addition, many vehicles also include an electrically controlled actuator for remotely locking and unlocking the door latches.
Automotive latches are increasingly performing complex functions with fewer motors. For example, it is desirable to perform a variety of latch functions with only one motor. In such cases, increased accurate motor control systems and methods are required in order properly electrically actuate the latch and obtain the desired operation. In order to enhance latching operations, it is often necessary that the latch assembly components, such as sliders and spring portions, function with sufficient force to trigger latching operations using intermediary elements and parts such as, for example, toggle levers and so forth. Conventional latch assemblies typically lack the necessary force to return sliders, for example, to their neutral positions, which can result in latch failure or at the very least, poor latch performance. It is believed that a solution to these problems Involves the design and implementation of improved spring mechanisms utilized in latch assemblies.